immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Asgard
Major city on the continent of Vandal. Founded by Odin in the year 12813 YE (1046 AEN). Asgard qucikly became a major city as it was one of the only cities on Vandal with the protection of an Immortal Warrior. Asgard started as a village in the Aesir Forest. Humble beginnings for such a large urban settlement. The story is best told by local historian and bard---Lady Jorgensen "It had been the Age of Night for as long as anyone could remember. Snow capped the trees of the thick Aesir Forest. The air was crisp but the fresh snow cover made it feel warmer than it ought to. A wolf howled ifrom the black shadows of the wild. It was a low melodic call.There in a clearing, the cold and the full moon gave every surface a silver edge. The midnight sea of the night sky hung over a white middle-aged human male with short white hair and beard. He had one eye and two raven familiars close to him. He had magic armor, they say, a rare treasure in those times. He carried his two-handed broadsword, free of it's scabbard. His bearskin cloak was stiff from the snow storm he just walked through to make it to this clearing. It was Odin. He had sworn on an iron ring to free the countryside from a demonic wolf. An evil spirit had made a nest and began to hunt the humans. At that time, the vampire lord of the region would be the only one to allow such a hunt, but Odin had slain the rightful lord. Now this Wolf had moved in to curse us. His breath made clouds as he watched his two ravens Huginn and Muninn breach the forest's borderline. They flew silently across the white and silver of the night. Gliding to a perch above the sparkle and cold. The crunch of Odin's boots broke the calm and he stepped into the frozen glen. "I am Odin! Disciple of Andrulykis. Guardian of Terra. The Swift Death. The Still Mind. Inheritor of the Blackmoon. Caster of Runes. Shaman of Humans. Slayer of the House Tellos. Winner of the Ring and Killer of Vellose the Quick. I have come to grant you a good death." A metallic growl became a bellow. The bellow became a howl. The forest crashed and split, the sound betrayed the black form that flawlessly burst from THE DARK TREES. FEAR ITSELF HAD TAKEN FORM! the black of the Nine Hells had come forth.............There Odin met his prey. His heart girding his guts. He HAD to defeat the demon wolf. He had to, not just for the clans of the forest but for Lady Valis. The sheildmaiden who had won his immortal love." "He returned victorious to the forest people. He had fulfilled his oath and had lifted the curse. Odin married Lady Valis and built his first great hall on the spot of that destined union. We live there today. Even with the magnificent additions of the elves and dwarves, the minotaurs and the gnolls, the heart of the city will always be that night. That courage and dedication. Those are the bones this city was built on."